


The Morning After

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: After getting Flora back to bed, Dani goes back to her room, hoping to find Jamie asleep.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	The Morning After

“Oh, dammit.”

Dani closes the door behind her and leans against it. Jamie, sitting on her side of Dani’s bed tying her boot, smiles to herself.

“Mornin’.”

Dani jolts, realizing what she said, and starts rushing toward her.

“Sorry, that’s not… I just, I wanted… but then - ”

Jamie stands up as Dani rounds the corner of the bed.

“Dani.”

“I’m so sorry. I - ”

Jamie takes her hands as Dani looks down.

“Poppins, s’all right. I can read.” Dani sees her note laying on the bed just behind Jamie. She laughs and looks up at Jamie, who’s smiling back. But then it fades.

“How’s Flora?”

Dani sighs.

“I don’t know. I got her back to sleep, but… ”

Jamie nods. For a moment, they stand in silence, then Dani clears her throat.

“Uh, Hannah’s with her now, so… breakfast?” Smiling, Dani nods toward the door. “Not sure what Owen’s making, but it’s always… ”

She stops smiling as she sees that Jamie isn’t. Jamie looks almost lost, in fact. Dani cups her right cheek.

“Jamie?”

Her concern melts away, though, as she sees Jamie’s crooked smile slowly take shape. Jamie leans in, turning her head sideways to rest it on Dani’s right shoulder, and folds her arms around Dani’s back. She closes her eyes, and Dani feels her gently sigh into her neck.

Wrapping her arms around Jamie’s shoulders, pulling her even closer, Dani kisses her temple, then ruffles her hair. She closes her eyes as she hears Jamie giggle. Smiling, Dani leans her cheek against Jamie’s. As she feels a tear run down it, another drip onto her shoulder, Dani feels her own eyes watering.

There’s a vulnerability she well knows in being open, as she’d been that night in the greenhouse, as Jamie had been last night in the woods. But there’s a vulnerability too she’s learned in being happy; and as much of an adjustment as it is for her, she knows it’s even moreso for Jamie.

This moment, right here, means Jamie trusts her, and there’s really no better feeling than that. She’s not sure how long she stands there, cradling Jamie’s head, rubbing Jamie’s shoulder with her thumb, feeling Jamie breathe haltingly. She’s determined not to let go until Jamie wants her to. But her stomach has other plans.

She feels Jamie laugh as it grumbles loudly. Blushing, she opens her eyes as Jamie pulls back and finds her sniffling, yet smirking.

“Somebody worked up quite the appetite.”

Mercifully, Jamie spins her around and starts marching her toward the door as Dani feels her cheeks scorch. Yet, a few moments later, she finds herself spinning Jamie around and pinning her against the door. She pulls back a few more moments later, eyes closed, leaning her forehead against Jamie’s.

“Good morning.”

She feels Jamie, whose hands are gracing her hips, laugh softly, then lean in. But as Jamie’s lips meet hers, she hears Jamie’s stomach grumble. She laughs as Jamie falls back against the door once more.

“Fuck.”

As Dani giggles, Jamie turns the doorknob behind her. She leans in again and kisses Dani as she opens the door and backs out, pulling Dani along with her other hand. Then, Jamie pulls back, spins around and freezes. Dani bumps into her, then opens her eyes to find Hannah walking out of Flora’s room a little ways down the hall.

She hears Jamie clear her throat.

“Hannah.”

Hannah, smiling knowingly, raises a mug to her lips.

“Ladies.”

She takes a sip, then nods toward the staircase.

“Shall we?”


End file.
